This invention relates to plastic film laminators of the type used for applying protective coverings to drivers licenses, identification cards, menus, photographs and other products. The protective covering is formed of laminated plastic film. Such products typically comprise a paper card or the like placed between layers of plastic film such as polyethylene-coated Mylar. The plastic layers extend somewhat beyond the edges of the card. When the edges of the plastic layers are sealed by heating a protective pocket is formed around the card.
Recent developments in plastic laminating machines include heating rollers using a conductive resin as the resistive heating element. The resin replaces wires that were traditionally wrapped or wound around the roller. An example of such a laminating machine is shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,081,340, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. The present invention is a further development in the field of resin-based heating elements and specifically concerns a contact for applying electric current to the layer of conductive resin.